creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DJ Moonlight/Some problems I have with certain creepypastas
Notice: I dive into some sensitive material here. Also, this is all my opinion, but I do feel like it's important I voice my views and concerns on these things. I'm sure that plenty of you have read the "popular" creepypastas. Ya know, Jeff the Killer, Play with Me (Sally), Smile Dog, or at least have heard of them. Now, they aren't the actual "best" ones out there for many reasons. But one issue that makes me triggered out of my mind is how the authors portray certain events in their stories that are serious issues or defy logic in real life. Let me explain. What happens to Sally (Play with Me/Sally) Here's a just a quick recap to refresh your mind about the whole story: Sally is a six year-old girl (I think, correct me if I'm wrong), who one day gets raped by her uncle. The next day the same uncle kills her. Sally then becomes a vengeful spirit that goes around killing people. That's it in a nutshell, really. One thing I just hate about this story is the relationship between Sally and her uncle. Why does the uncle rape his neice, then kills her the very next day? We never get an answer to a VERY critical question. Next up, I can't believe what Sally's mother does when she gets told by Sally that her uncle touched her inappropriatly. ... SHE BRUSHES IT OFF AS A "BAD DREAM" What kind of mother does that when they find out that their daughter might have been raped!!!?? Let me get this straight. Rape. Is. Very. Serious. Now, I'm totally fine if an author uses rape in their creepypasta if they portray it in the correct manor, which is showing how serious it is, but "Play with Me" does not do that in my opinion. Jeff mutilates his face (Jeff the Killer) I don't even need to recap this story. Everybody knows it. Anyway, let's cut to the chase. In "Jeff the Killer", Jeff carves a smile into his face and burns out his eyelids. We've all seen the picture of what he looks like. But, get this, his self-mutilation would cause him to be dead by the end of the story. FIrst, the smile carved into his face. By what I know, Jeff carves it right down to the bone (correct me if I'm wrong). Even if the cuts didn't go that deep, Jeff would be losing plenty of blood at this point. But in the story, he doesn't show any signs of weakness. Now, I'm no doctor, but I've lost enough blood before to know that certain levels of blood loss causes certain conditions, like weakness, but Jeff shows no sign of these. Second, Jeff burns out his eyelids. Now, our eyelids are very important. They prevent dirt and dust from getting into our eyes. So, saying that Jeff burned them out, not only would he be prone to some serious eye conditions, but he would also expose his eyes to the smoke and ashes that the flames would've caused. So, Jeff should be blind by the end of the story, simply. Burns don't work like that! (Jeff the Killer) Oh boy. "Jeff the Killer" has a lot of unrealistic portrayals. Next up is Jeff's white skin, which he gets by BURNING it. With fire. Yep. Burns. Don't. Work. Like. That. Jeff's skin should be charred and red, not ghost white. And does anybody get a little racist feeling when they think about it hard enough? Just me? Okay.... Jeff's parents are assholes (Jeff the Killer) What would you do if you saw your son mutilate himself? Most logical people would call a doctor and probably schedule an appointment with a therapist. But what do Jeff's parents do? Get the shotgun. Yep. Totally don't help your probably mentally ill son, JUST GET THE SHOTGUN. Seriously. What. The. Hell. What is it with terrible parents in creepypastas? You're a witness, Jane! (Jane the Killer) "Jane the Killer" is like a spinoff/fanfic of Jeff the Killer. In it, Jane witnesses Jeff beat up the bullies, but also witnesses Lui get arrested for the assult. So, why doesn't Jane just go out and tell the police that Jeff did it? YOU'RE A WITNESS. Plus, you want Jeff to get his ass kicked, so why don't you just do it now? God, the poor decisions that fanfic writers' OCs make in order to work with the plot because the story takes place during an already written event! Screw the Mary Sues! (Any story with a Mary Sue protagonist) I despise of Mary Sues. They're bland, goody two-shoes that everybody loves and anybody can project themselves onto because they have no defining traits. Now, you may not hate Mary Sues as much as I do, but I think we can all agree they're pretty old now. If you're making a story, but you want to have a character be very talked about and the center of attention at all times, go ahead. Just make sure that you give them enough traits, likes, dislikes, fears, and the like to make them seem like an actual living thing. You're a teen, she's in her mid to late twenties! (Homicidal Lui) "Homicidal Lui", like "Jane the Killer", is a spinoff/fanfic of "Jeff the Killer." It follows Jeff's brother, Lui, after barely managing to survive Jeff's attack. While in the hospital, he meets a nurse and falls in love with her. Now, I'm sure we've had our fair share of crushing on older adults (like maybe a certain teacher), but we're all reasonable enough to know that we're (or were) too young to get together with them. But, "Homicidal Lui" does not take this into consideration. Lui is around fifteen, and the nurse, named Susan, is probably around 25 at least. But they kiss, and Susan even takes Lui to her home so he can heal! Totally not forced at all! So, Lui and Susan start dating. One year, later, Lui proposes to the nurse. ... But he's still a teen, story! And guess what happens right after that? SUSAN GETS SHOT OUT OF NOWHERE. That's totally not forced as well! Ok, I'm done with this I'm finally done ranting. Thanks for sitting and reading through this all as I spew out all these things. If there's something else that really triggers you in a certain creepypasta, comment it down below. I need to go read some creepypastas to get rid of the stress..... Category:Blog posts